horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stimulated
"Stimulated" is a song by American rapper Tyga. Lyrics Fuck what they talkin' 'bout All a nigga hear is my chains clinkin' back and forth right now, nigga Yeah, fuck with me Why the fuck you so opinionated? Sayin' how you do it but they ain't did it, baby You need a demonstration This is how you get richer, baby I'm stimulated I'm at the bank, I'm penetratin' I'm puttin' in, I'm penetratin' I'm gettin' big, I'm stimulated I touched a bitch, she disintegrated Up in flames, I've been the flamest I've been the hottest, you've been the lamest I've been on the plane, you've been complainin' Fuck the co-defendant, pistol whip the plaintiff Hit the mall, then we skip arraignment They say she young, I should've waited She a big girl, dog when she stimulated Hit Sin City and syndicate it All the time on the strip in Vegas I got the juice but I ain't Minute Maid it But a nigga made it just minutes later Shut the fuck and let me finish, baby I'll let you finish later Why the fuck you so opinionated? Yeah you book smart but don't be gettin' paper Shootin' craps at The Wynn Gettin' back to back wins Made 20 bands playin' features And I don't need a feature for this Nigga I'm T-R-A, triple double Every time I ball, man that's triple double Tom Ford, Balmain, that's triple stuntin' Tryna get a nut only gets you nothin' So I don't give a fuck who these niggas datin' Tsunami the Rollie, my wrist is flooded How the fuck can these niggas hate it When these bitches love it, man this shit is funny All I can do is laugh, all I can do is laugh They try to count me out, all day I'm doin' math All I can do is add, multiply, multiply All day I'm doin' math, but we won't divide You ain't got the flow, you ain't got the heart You be on your mark but you're never ready You just talkin' shit, I can smell your breath Sayin' what you do, but can't help yourself So why the fuck you so opinionated? Sayin' how you do it but they ain't did it, baby You need a demonstration This is how you get richer, baby I'm stimulated I'm at the bank, I'm penetratin' I'm puttin' in, I'm penetratin' I'm gettin' big, I'm stimulated I touched the bitch, she disintegrated Up in flames, I've been the flamest I've been the hottest, you've been the lamest I've been on the plane, you've been complainin' Fuck the codefendant, pistol whip the plaintiff Hit the mall, then we skip arraignment They say she young, I should've waited She a big girl, dog when she stimulated She a big girl, dog Fuck what they talkin' about, nigga She a big girl, dog I'm gonna do what the fuck I wanna do when I wanna do She a big girl, dog I'm puttin' in, I'm penetratin' I'm gettin' big, I'm stimulated Might take her home, gon' and dinner plate it I don't heat it up, don't microwave it She already hot, she sizzle baby No salt and pepper, she been the flavor I'ma stimulate her, yeah simple, baby Fuck with me, then I fuck with you You don't fuck with me, my nigga fuck you too She a big girl, dog She a big girl, dog She a big girl, dog I'm puttin' in, I'm penetratin' I'm gettin' big, I'm stimulated Why It Sucks # The song is just Tyga rapping about his sex life with Kylie Jenner. Since Kylie was in her late teens and Tyga was in his 20s at the time they had sex, this could count as pedophilia. # What's worse is that the sample used in this song is from a song called "Children" by Robert Miles. That sounds strange when you think about the lyrics of the song..... # The rhyme scheme in this song is very simple # The flow is very basic. # The music video is very simple. Redeeming Qualities # The beat without Tyga is actually quite nice to listen to. # The song's music video has been removed from Tyga's YouTube channel. However, the audio is still there. Music Video Tyga ft. Kylie Jenner - Stimulated (Official Video) Category:Tyga Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs that were deleted Category:Gross songs Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Explicit Songs